Raziel's Angel
by amrasche
Summary: Set after CoHF except the cave scene with Jace and Clary didn't happen. Raziel has decided that Clary belongs in the ranks of the angels. But Jace doesn't want to give Clary up so easily. Clace at first then Clary x Raziel and one sided Clace
1. Taken By An Angel

**A/n: This is my first story so if you could give me some tips that would be great. Sorry if there are any spelling errors. Please no haters if you don't like this story or thing I coping it then don't read. This story is inspired by The Angel's Angel by Ficsmith.**

 **Summary:** _Set after CoHF._ _Raziel has decided that Clary belongs in the ranks of the angels. By his side. But Jace will not let Clary go so easily even if an angel wants her._

Clary's POV*

It was fall in New York. Jace and I were taking a walk in Central Park. With my brother dead Jace and I can be together in peace without having to worry about him and the heavenly fire in Jace.

I love Jace so much and I know he loves me too. He leans into kiss me and I happily kiss him when our lips meet. The kiss is slow and full of so much love. We kiss for a few minutes before I pull away to breathe.

Jace lead me to tree so we can lay down. Jace pulled me down by him.

"Look at that sunset, Clary." Jace said to me then kissed the top of my head.

"It is beautiful." I say while looking at the sunset next to Jace.

Suddenly there was bright flash of light from the sun as it sets. When the light disappears, we see a golden figure with wings and a sword descending down towards them.

Raziel's POV*

I have watched her since she was born. I watched as she grew up from a girl to a beautiful, talented, young woman.

I am sitting in my place in heaven while thinking over some thoughts. No mortal should be THAT angelic. She belongs as an angel. By my side. I have waited for millennial for the perfect mate. Now I have found her. It is time to visit the New York shadowhunters.

Clary's POV*

The golden figure leads gracefully on the grass. When Jace and I noticed the the golden figure was Raziel we quickly get on our knees and bow our heads in respect.

Jace asks, "To what do we owe this honor, great Angel Raziel?", while our heads are still down.

"I have spent millennia looking for my perfect match. And I believe, that today, I have found her." Razors said calmly. I felt a hand on my shoulder then Raziel said, "Raise Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

I felt my breathe hitch in my throat as I instantly raise to my feet. I am shocked at what Raziel said about me being his perfect match. I look up at Raziel.

He smiled warmly at me, "You, Clarissa, will join me as an angel, and return to heaven with me."

Clary stared at him in disbelief. Her? An angel? No way. But, it would be an interesting experience and I wasn't going to argue with someone who could wipe her out of existence.

Jace's head snapped up then, "Clary? Why her? She's mine!", Jace had a look on his face that was a mix of fear and how someone would look like if you were to hit them.

Raziel glared down at Jace murderously, "You DARE argue with me? I am the whole reason you are here in the first place! I could obliterate you in an instant!"

Jace shrank back, but stayed a little strong. It's hard to win an argument with a divine being, especially when said divine being created your race.

"But why her?!"

"Why not? Look into my eyes and tell me she is not perfect." Raziel answered calmly.

"I can't do that. But still..." Jace said.

I jumped in by asking Raziel, "Wait, how would I BECOME an angel?"

Raziel turned to her, his strong, handsome facial features softening a little bit, "A ritual is needed, along with a few oaths and such. Only the strongest survive it, though since you already have extra angel blood you have a higher chance of surviving"

"Has it ever been done before?", I asked skeptically.

"Twice. One case failed and the other succeeded.

Jace jumped to his feet, "No! I won't let you! I got her first!"

Raziel gave Jace a look that I didn't doubt could turn you to stone, and I could tell and see that Jace had taken it to far. Raziel then grew to almost twice the hight he was before (which was about 7 1/2 feet) and pointed his glowing angel sword at Jace.

I realized that Jace didn't stand a chance against the angel walked in front of Jace, "WAIT! Don't hurt him! I'll come with you!"

The Angel's golden eyes landed on me and after a moment of thought he lowered his weapon. "Fine. But remember golden boy, you are no longer in my good books". He shrunk back to his original height and wrapped an arm around me waist.

"NO! Clary don't do this!" Jace said, but it was too late.

Raziel opened his magnificent wings and with a whoosh, took off, the gust of air knocking Jace back a few feet, as he carried me to a new existence.


	2. The New Angel

Chapter 2

Jace's POV*

I watched as Raziel took my everything away, into the heavens. Something broke inside me. Something I knew couldn't be repaired. I will try my best to get my Clary back, I will do almost anything to get her back. I will not let her go so easily. I don't care if Raziel wants her, Clary is mine. I started to run for the Institute, to tell the others what happened.

At the Institute

"WHAT!?", Isabelle screamed, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

"Some ritual is needed, and some oaths. How are we going to get her back!?", I was pacing the library floor with Alec, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Maryse and Jocelyn.

"Doesn't seem like we can", Magnus said, "She was taken by an angel! Why would she even want to come back?"

I felt sick; what if Magnus was right? What if Clary didn't want me any more? And why would she, when she had an angel! This was going to be hard...

But I had to get Clary back, _MY_ Clary.

Clary's POV*

Raziel landed in what looked like a beautiful field. It seemed to go on forever, and turning, I saw a beautiful castle and a giant maple tree in front. I looked up at the sky, which was blue and had those big fluffy white clouds.

"As of now, we are in my own little peice of heaven. I had it constructed so we had a place for a family and for right now mortals can't usually survive in heaven for long without it becoming to much. When you are an angel, I will show you the rest of heaven. Come", he set off for the manor.

I had to run to stay in step with him, and even then, it was hard. Raziel seemed to notice this, as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the manor.

We got to manor and I noticed it had no doors. I figured one wouldn't really be necessary anyway, since there were no threats and it would only rain if Raziel wanted it to. My head craned upwards to look at the amazing art on the arched ceiling. Raziel put me down and I looked around. We were in a foyer with a beautiful mosaic of tiles that depicted empty sky beneath our feet. There was even the illusion of birds in the distance. Up ahead was a grand double staircase, that led to a hall with a few visible doors. To the right of me, there was a grand door with unnaturally beautiful carvings. To the left was a mirror image of it.

"I will give you a tour of the house", Raziel said. I think this place is more like a castle than a house!

He led me to the door on the left to show me a grand art studio. My whole face lit up as I saw the easels and supplies set up. I turned to look at the Angel in surprise, to which he smiled, "I made this for you. I know you love to draw."

"Thank you. I love it!", I said, extremely grateful. Maybe he actually cares and doesn't just want me because I had extra Angel blood?

He turned and led me to the door on the right, which led to a room with a multitude of large T.V.s and had a big, comfy looking couch, as well as some chairs. The floor in here was covered in a really soft, gold carpet that was so thick, it almost came to my ankles.

"From those, we can see Earth if we want. As well as almost anywhere else in the universe"

"Cool.", Was all I said. I made a mental note to check up on mom and Luke. Hopefully I don't see anything scarring.

Raziel turned, almost knocking me over with his big gold wings that I narrowly avoided. I scampered after him, as he showed me the rest of the house. There was a training room with literally ever weapon know to man, and a few know only to angel. We neared what lookd like was the end.

"These are our rooms", Raziel said in his angelic voice. We have arrived at a large master bedroom with a desk in a corner, covered in papers, an angel sized (almost 9ft long and 7ft wide) four poster bed, with a canopy. The floor was covered in the same really thick carpet from the room with the T.V.s and there was a large tapestry that depicted an angel that looked EXACTLY like me, but had gold eyes not green eyes. There was a door that led to what I assumed was a closet. He showed me a door on the right wall and opened it to show a huge bathroom, that had a mirror that was floor to the ceiling the only stopped for a counter with a sink in the center. There was a toilet that looked to be made of gold and a giant shower. Peeking inside, I saw it had different body products, and the controls for the shower head looked like you would be controlling a rocket. On the other end of the bathroom was a Jacuzzi that had steps leading up to it.

Raziel led me outside then (I noticed how every door was about 8ft tall and 5ft wide, just for Raziel to get through), to around back, where there was a hill in the distance. I looked up at him hopefully, and he grinned, coming behind me to wrap his big warrior muscles around my waist, and unfurled his wings, which had to have had a wingspan of around 20ft and we took off for the hill.

When we got there and he set me down on top of it, next to a weeping willow. Behind the hill was a lake that had crystal clear water, and was practically begging to get swam in but I refrained. For now. Hopefully I will get to swim in that lake soon, and possibly with Raziel.

Raziel laid on the side of the hill, spreading out his wings to there fullest. He motioned next to him, holding out his arm. I instantly laid down next to him, right on his wing, which he didn't seem to mind. It was really soft, covered in Angel feathers, and he wrapped his arm around me. I was tucked snugly between his bicep and chest. But it was anything but uncomfortable. The sun was starting to set in the pocket of heaven Raziel had created, and with nothing interrupting the horizon, it was even more glorious than the sunset in New York.

I felt a strong hand turn my head to face the Angel. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into the rich, gold eyes. His head leaned in and I found my lips locked with Raziel's. It felt AMAZING, sparks flying as he deepened the kiss, pulling me over so I was straddling him. His tounge trailed my mouth and I gladly opened them for him. We fought for a moment, before I succumbed to his seeking tounge. He eagerly explored this new territory, before moving down to my neck. I moaned as he left a mark on my neck, one I was sure wasn't in the Gray Book. His hands slid under my shirt, leaving trails of fire on my smooth back, but he made no move to take it off. He pulled back just enough to whisper in my ear, "Your not yet ready for that, Clarissa. Not before the ritual." I didn't want it to end but I knew he was right.

He sat up all the way so that I was sitting in his lap, his arms around me. "It is about time for the ritual. We must get you ready." I nodded and got off him. He picked me up again and flew us back to the mansion.

We went to the bedroom and Raziel handed me a white, linen robe, with gold seams and no sleeves. "Put this on", he says. I went to the bathroom and changed, finding that it fit perfectly. I came back out and the Angel smiled at me, "You look beautiful. I will tell you what to expect during the ritual. First, you will stand before all the angels and swear that you will forever serve heaven and never betray us, which I know you won't. Then you will get a rune that will start the process. All of the angels will start to chant the necessary words. The last part will hurt though. A lot" , he said, looking pained himself. "Along with sprouting your wings; that will hurt to."

"What's the last part of the ritual?", I asked suspiciously.

"Micheal must stab you with his sword."

I stared at him, appalled. "Stab me?", I squeaked, "Why?"

"Michael's sword is angelic, and will inject you with the right amount of angelicness to become an angel", Raziel explained.

"... how much will it hurt?", I asked hesitantly, not wanting the answer but knowing I should be ready for the pain.

"It will be excruciating", he said, looking down at me almost sadly.

I swallowed hard and looked at my feet. I steeled myself and looked back up at the Angel in front of me, determination in my eyes and nodded, "Okay."

Raziel smiled and picked up a pair of what looked like Greek sandals, handing them to me. I put them on and he led me outside again. Picking me up, he took off into the sky.

There seemed to be a bright flash of light and suddenly, I was surrounded by the most beautiful landscape ever. It was like I had taken the most amazing version of paradise in my mind, and multiplied it by 32. Thousand.

Raziel took me to what seemed like a giant stadium and set me down in the middle, standing by my side. Suddenly, the benches in the stadium-thing were being filled with angels. They were all beautiful, and there were so many, a lot were just flying overhead or perched on the edges of the walls.

Then the brightest one of all flew down. He was almost 15 feet tall, in his right hand was a flaming sword and he was in armour, as if he was preparing for war. On his head were dirty blond curls and he had gold eyes. His shoulders were very broad and he was covered in muscles. I assumed this was Michael, and I eyed his sword warily.

He landed in front of me and Raziel. Michael turned to Raziel, "This is the shadowhunter?", he asked.

Raziel nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern", he said.

Michael nodded and turned to the rest of the Angels, "LET THE RITUAL BEGIN!", he bellowed. He turned to me as I felt the hand on my shoulder disappear. I turned to see Raziel fly off to sit with the other angels. Nervously, I turned back to the angel and craned my head up to look at him.

He began to ask me a bunch of questions that were the oaths and I swore each one.

After the oaths*

After they were done with the oaths, Michael took his sword a placed it on my arm. Wisely, I stayed still and only winced slightly as his sword pressed into my skin. It felt like the sting of a stelle instead of impaleing. He started to move it like he was drawing a picture. Soon I felt as if Michael had just drew a rune on me, which he had, I found out as I looked at my arm. It curled and overlapped, yet had sharp edges.

Now, all the angels started to chant, almost singing. The very ground vibrated with their voices and I felt something race through my veins. It was like liquid fire, yet didn't burn. It felt almost like adrenaline, and I looked down to see my veins were glowing gold through my skin.

'It must be apart of the ritual.' I thought.

The Angels chanting was picking up speed and I felt like I was going up a rollercoaster, about to drop. Suddenly, Michael stepped forward and plunged his sword right into my stomach.

I screamed and crumpled as he pulled it back, stepping away. I curled into a fetal position and screamed bloody Mary as the agony raced through me. It felt like my insides had decided to jump out of me and rearrange themselves. After what seemed like forever, it faded slightly, only to be immediately followed by the feeling of me being ripped back open. I could no longer scream, for my throat was to hoarse, so my mouth was stuck open in a silent scream.

Later*

Raziel's POV*

I looked down at my little mate, laying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. The other angels were starting to leave, so I flew down to Clarissa and gently picked her up. I took off for the home I had made for us.

When we got back, I started to draw a bath of warm water and washed Clarissa, being careful of her new, delicate, beautiful wings. I wrapped her in linen and layed her down on the bed. I layed next to her and watched for when she would wake.

After a few hours, I saw what I had been waiting for. Clarissa Morgenstern, new Angel, opened green eyes, flecked with gold.

 **An: So I have the second chapter up. Please no haters. KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! Thanks for reading! Tips welcomed!**


	3. Being Summoned

Chapter 3

 **An: I FORGOT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER SO DON'T GET MAD, ALL THE CHARACTERS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE. I forgot to put that Simon didn't loose his memories of everything and everyone. He is also ascended (meaning he is a shadowhunter). If you are wondering about the ships they are: Malec, Sizzy, a little Clace (this story is NOT about Clace), and Clary and Raziel ( this story IS about Clary and Raziel). I have a new story check it out if you are waiting on new chapters for this story it is called Demi-gods and Shadowhunters. I will be working on both so if there is no new chapters on here soon then I working on the other story. I am also working on both stories on my iPhone so that is were all the mistakes come from.**

The next day*

Clary's POV*

I sat up, aching all over, "Ow."

Raziel smiled at me and helped me stand up. I felt something weighing on my back that made me want to tip over backwards. Raziel put his hands on my shoulders to keep me balenced. He led me outside in front of the manor. He stopped and opened his wings, spreading them out all the way.

"First, I will teach you to fly!" he crouched down and suddenly sprang upwards into the sky, his powerfull wings beating hard against gravity.

Once in the sky, he looked down at me, as my head was craned upwards trying to see him. Just for effect, Raziel did a few flips and spirals,

"Show off" I said.

He chuckled then landed gracefully and walked to me. "Only for you, Angel." Then he kissed me for a few moments before he pulled away.

After learning how to fly*

I was exausted. At first the wings had seemed akward and difficult to control, but I soon got the hang of it and knew how to fly pretty well. Only the baiscs though. Now the sun was starting to set and Raziel took me to the hill he had showed me yesterday. He layed down with his wings spread and opened his arm for me to go in. While his wings seemed for battle and were fairly straight and were giant, mine sprouted out of my back, went up and rounded back down, curling slightly at the bottom. They seemed very delicate and small, esspecialy compared to Raziel's.

I curled up beside him, drapeing an arm over his muscular torso. He wrapped his own arm around me and pulled me even closer. Tilting my head up to look at him, Raziel leaned in and kissed me in a firey passion. Our lips soon found a rythem as his tounge traced my mouth. I gladly opened for him and I squeaked in surprise when he pulled me over so I was straddling him.

His hands pulled at the linen robe I wore and I know that I couldn't resist him. My robe was soon gone and Raziel pulled in his wings, only to roll over, putting me beneath him. He pulled back and ran his eyes over my almost naked form. The only peice of clothing left on me was my panties and I blushed bright red. The Angel leaned down to take one of my nipples in his mouth, suckling gently.

My head fell back to the grass as small mewls and whimpers left my mouth. His unoccupied hand came up to palm my other breast, makeing me gasp loudly. Seemingly satisfied with my breasts for now, Raziel crept down my body, leaving kisses as he went. He pulled down my panties with his teeth and spread my legs, giving him a full veiw of me.

Suddenly, his robe was gone as well and my eyes widened at the sight of his sculpted chest and V- lines I couldn't help but follow. My fingers itch for my pencils and sketch pad. My breath caught as I gazed at him. His size was fit for... well an angel. Raziel kissed me again, my hands wandering over his chest eagerly. I was so caught up in him, I didn't realize that his hand was in front of me until he gave my heat a firm rub, his finger not quite going inside me.

I moaned and lifted my hips to his hand. One of his fingers slid into me and paused for a moment so I could get used to the new feeling. Raziel started to pump his finger, slowly at first and then picking up speed. I was moaning and gasping and I almost screamed when he started to rub my clit with his thumb. I reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss, my mouth moving feverishly. "By the Angel!", I gasped, throwing my head back to the grass. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled,

"I'm right here, Sweetheart."

Coherent thought flew out the window as I felt like I was nearing the edge of a cliff and I wanted nothing more than to jump off headfirst. "Raziel!", I managed to gasp out. He seemed to like this and added another finger, almost shoving me off the edge of the cliff. My hands came around his chest to his back and clung to him as spasms racked my body. I was farily sure I screamed but couldn't be positive. White flashed across my vision.

I fell back to earth, panting. Raziel gave me a moment to regain my energy and pulled his hand away, sucking my jucies off his hand, and settling himself between my legs. He looked down at me for premission and I swallowed nervously before nodding. I wasn't even sure if he would fit!

He slowly slid inside me and paused as I winced slightly in pain. He wiped away my single tear and licked it off his finger. After a few moments, I nodded at him to move. He started to pump, slowly at first but picking up speed. I was a moaning mess, my hands fisting in the angel's hair that is on top of me and pulling slightly earning a moan from him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper. Raziel was alternating between going hard and fast to slow and deep. It was driving me crazy. I almost cried out when he pulled out so that just the tip was inside me. A scream was torn from me when he slammed back in all the way. He wrapped his arms around me so there was no space between us. I buried my face in his chest when I felt the tightening in my stomach again.

Raziel was grunting my name and his thrusts sped up, slamming into me hard. I screamed his name and clenched around him. Raziel growled and emptied into me, collapsing beside me.

I felt my eyes lids getting heavier as the Angel pulled me close, "Rest, my beautiful little angel.", he mumbled in my ear. I fell asleep in his arms.

Jace's POV*

I was walking back to the Institute after coming back from Taki's. My hands in my pockets, I glared at the ground, still trying to think of a way to get Clary back.

We have been through so much and finally finding peace when we are together Raziel came and ruined it all. He has no right to take Clary from him. We have gone to hell and back to be with each other. So hell won't stand in my way of getting my girl back. Raziel and Clary have done nothing together so Raziel can't just take Clary away from me. I was going to get her back if it is the last thing I do.

The next day*

Alec, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, and I were standing beside Lake Lyn. In the sand Magnus was drawing symbols and words in a language that I had no hope of figuring out, while Alec was drawing certain runes. We were going to try and summon Clary.

I was pulled out of his thoughts by Magnus, who stepped back started to chant.

Clary's POV*

I was sitting in the room with all the T.V.s, currently looking at a bunch of sharks swimming around an old shipwreck and it was WAY better then discovery chanel ever was.

Suddenly, I felt an insistant pulling downwards. I tried to ignore it, but felt the sudden need to go to earth. Raziel walked in and sat beside me.

"What's wrong, my mate?", he asked me when he saw my expression.

"I feel like I need to go to earth. Like, a pulling feeling."

"You are being summoned by your freinds. I had been wondering when they would try that. Go to earth, Clarissa."

Jace's POV*

Just when we had started to lose hope that Clary would show, the surface of Lake Lyn started to churn and bubble. We all backed up as something started to rise from it. Soon, what was unmistakeably Clary was flying above the surface of the water. I had never seen something more beautiful in my life. Clary looked almost the same, exept for the delicate looking, pure white wings sprouting out of her back and flecks of gold in her emerald eyes. She was wearing a flowing white robe with no sleeves and sandels.

Clary landed on the sand and tackled me in a hug. I laughed with pure joy as I held her close, inhaling her amazing scent. I refused to let her go for a few minutes and just lay there on the sand with the love of my life in my arms.

Eventually, Izzy spoke up, "Well, don't hog her so much! I want a turn!"

Clary laughed and got up, hugging Izzy hard. She hugged Simon, Magnus and Alec. "You look different.", Izzy noted.

"No duh.", Clary laughed.

"You look great, Biscuit!" Magnus said while hugging her.

"Thanks Magnus!" Clary replied.

I pulled her back into a hug, "I missed you so much!", I whispered in her ear.

"It's only been about a week.", Clary whispered back to me, a smile in her voice.

"Exactly. Way too long without seeing my angel!", I leaned in and tried to kiss her, but she jumped back when there was a lound and angry clap of thunder, despite the cloudless sky. She smiled sadly at me.

"I'm not your's anymore, Jace.", she said softly. I felt my heart break.

"No... you'll always be mine. I know it!", there was another clap of thunder. Clary shrugged helplessly.

"Can I touch your wings?", Simon blurted out.

"Sure", Clary laughed. Simon came up and stroked her wing softly, his eyebrows going up.

"It's really soft!"

I reached out and stroked it myself. It WAS really soft. Everyone else then touched Clary's wings.

"So... are you really an angel now? Like, a defender of heaven and all that jazz?", Isabelle asked.

"Yeah.", just then, it really sank in to me; Clary- MY Clary- was an angel, a divine, immortal being.

"So, what's heaven like?", Alec asked. Clary sat down in the sand and started to describe paradise.

After describing most of heaven*

"And there is this hill with a weeping willow tree on top of it and a crystal clear lake behind it. The sunset looks AMAZING from it". For some reason, Clary was blushing a little as she told us about it.

"Why are you blushing?", Izzy teased,

"Did you and Raziel 'do it' behind the hill?"

Clary's blush increased tenfold and she wouldn't look at any of us. Izzy's eyebrows shot up and her mouth formed a little 'o'. I gripped the ground furiously trying not to yell at Clary and my chest heaved with my angry breathing. Clary looked at the ground guiltily and picked at her nails.

The akward silence carried on for a few minutes untill there was a clap of thunger so loud it shook the ground, "I should get back", Clary stood up and brushed the sand from her robe, hugging us all goodbye. She hugged me last, but refused to look at me. I took her chin in my hand and tilted her face up, trying to look into her eyes.

"Clary, look at me", I muttered. She shook her head, "Can you guys give us a minute?", I asked everyone else. They all nodded and moved out of earshot.

I looked back at Clary, unable to keep the hurt and betrayal from my eyes, "Did you sleep with Raziel, Clary?", I asked my voice full of pain.

Clary hesitantly nodded and I sucked in a breath, "I'm so sorry, Jace", Clary pulled away from me and walked to the lake. There was a bright flash of light, so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them again, Clary was gone.

After Clary left*

Raziel's POV*

After Clarissa left, I turned one of the T.V.s to watch and listen to them. I knew that golden boy would be there and I don't like him around my mate.

When I saw golden boy put his arms, around Clarssia my blood boiled. But, when he tried to kiss her I was furious. I made a loud and angry clap of thunder.

When my angel told golden boy that she was no longer his I was happy. But then golden boy said that MY mate will always be his. I had to restrain myself from going down to Earth and strick him down. Instead I made another clap of thunder.

After they all touched Clary's wings, she told them about heaven. When she got to the part of the hill on my pocket of heaven, she blushed and I smiled knowing why she was blushing.

I heard the Lightwood girl ask Clary why she was blushing and if we had sex behind the hill. 'Yes we did have sex there' I thought.

When I saw golden boy trying not to yell at Clary, I was ready to defend her. The silence that I could tell was awkward, so I made a clap of thunder so loud that it shook the ground signaling that it is time to come back. I was also missing her.

Clary got up saying she should go but before she could leave golden boy wanted to talk to her ALONE. I was close to going down there and show golden boy that Clary is mine, but I wanted to see where this is going to go.

He asked Clary if we slept together and she nods. I had a triumphant smirk on my face. I saw him take in a sharp breath.

Then Clary left with a bright flash of light and reappeared with the same flash of light in front of me. I got up from the couch and kissed my mate passionately.

When Clary got back*

Clary's POV*

When I got back, Raziel got up from the couch he was on and kissed me passionately. I kissed back with the same passion. He trailed his tounge on my lover lips and I eagerly opened my mouth for him. We fought for dominance, but he won after a minute. He explored every inch of my mouth with his tounge. After a few minutes of kissing we pulled away to breathe.

Raziel kissed my jaw and worked his way to my neck. Once he got to my neck he kissed, licked, nipped, bit, and sucked. While he was working on my neck, I was a moaning mess. I could feel his smile on my neck.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and put my hands in his hair as he carried me to the bedroom. Once we get in the bedroom, Raziel took our robes off. I was left in my gold lacy underwear. Raziel raked his eyes over my mostly naked form when he looked at my underwear he made a noise of approval in the back of his throat that made me get wet instantly.

He pecked my lips before whispering in my ear, "I love you. And you are mine you know that right?" His hot breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine and made me wetter.

"I love you too, Raziel, and I know I'm yours!" I said to reassure him. To make sure he knows I kiss passionately and slow. He seemed to be reassured because he kissed me back making the kiss speed up and made my underwear soaked.

Raziel pulls off my underwear and smirks at how wet I am. He puts his head in between my legs and starts to lick me. A load moan escapes my lips. His teeth scrape against my clit. Raziel's hands find there way to my breasts and he starts to palm them. I grabbed Raziel's hair and pulled him up to kiss his lips. I tasted myself on his lips. I was close to going over the edge. Once I was satisfied with his lips for now I let him do what ever he wanted to me.

He went for my breats. Sucking and nipping my nipples. He pulled back to admire his work on me. He kissed me as he entered me. I gasp and he stuck his tounge in my mouth. My hands found there way to his soft perfect hair and pulled making him groan into mouth.

He pulls back from my lips as his thrusts were going deeper and faster than the last. I started bucking my hips to meet his thrusts. He shifted slightly and he hit my sweet spot. "Raziel!" I moan out and he loved that. His thrusts went to an impossible speed and I could feel my stomach tightening.

After a few more thrusts like that we came together, my walls clenched around him, milking him out. He pulled out of me with a grunt and pulled me to him. I leaned my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head before went into a blissful sleep.

 **An: You can give me ideas to use and I will give you credit for it. This will help me if I get writers block that may I can finish the story and not abandon it. Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Free Day

Chapter 4

 **An: So I realized that I don't know how many chapters I am going to do. I know some of you guys don't like short chapters, but I might start making them shorter. You have to remember this is my first story and I am writing another story that is a cross-over. Special shoutout to Boochar88 for giving me three ideas to think about if I have writers block or need a little something to make sure it is different. This is a question to you, the readers, do you think that I should let Clary have a steele? Another question, should Clary give Raziel a nickname? Tell me in the reviews. If you think yes to the second one then you could leave your own nickname you came up for him if you want. I will choose my favorite or the one that I see the most if I don't have one.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters go to Cassandra Clare**

The next morning*

Jace's POV*

I thought about what Clary said about not being mine anymore and that she had sex with Raziel. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe Clary doesn't want me anymore. 'NO! Stop thinking that. Of course she wants you! She loves you!' the logical part of my brain says.

I need to stop moping around and think of a way to get Clary out of heaven and by ourselves so I can get her back.

Clary's POV*

I wake up from my blissful sleep but Raziel isn't in bed. I start to think were he could be when the bathroom door opened. Raziel dressed in his robes and hair a little wet. 'So he took a shower' I thought.

"Good morning, Clary." Raziel said coming towards me.

"Good morning, Raziel." I say smiling warmly at him.

"I have things to do today but I should be back home before sunset." He tells me.

"Alright. I can find something to do." I tell him. We kiss each other goodbye.

I get up to take a shower and get dressed. I leave the bedroom and head to the t.v. room **(an: the t.v. room is the room with the t.v.s)**. I turn one of the t.v.s to see what my mom and Luke are up to. They are talking about how to see me without always summoning me. I fell as if I am going to cry so I change it back to what it was on and leave the room.

After thinking about what to do, I go to my art studio. I sit down in an elegant mahogany chair at a round oak table. I grab a piece of paper and some pencils and start drawing. After I am done, I look at what I drew. The drawing is of Raziel, all of the curves and angles are perfect.

I put the drawing to the side and go to the easel and put a canvas on it then start to paint. After about an hour later, I am finished. The painting is of Raziel and I looking at the sunset when I first got here. I smile at the memory.

I move away from the easel so the paint can dry. Then I think about the lake behind the hill. I change into something me suitable for swimming. I go outside and fly to the lake and then fold my wings in. After half an hour of swimming I decide that I should head back in. I get out of the lake, unfold my wings, and flew back to the house.

I check on the painting to see that it is dry and put it by the drawing of Raziel. I went back to our bedroom and change back to my robes. I start to feel tired so I decided to take a nap for a little bit.

When I wake up, I see that it is an hour to sunset. I go to the training room to practice some of my moves. I maybe an angel but you never know when I will need to fight. I pick up a sword and think of the moves Jace showed me. I get so caught up in the movements that I don't see or hear Raziel come through the door of the training room.

Raziel's POV* *After he left*

After I left Clary at home I almost went back and took her with. _Almost_. I had to meet with Michael. The meeting took up to three hours and it was about battle strategies and how we should train Clarissa.

After the meeting I went to talk to Cassiel about the wedding between Clary and I. All the angels are happy that I have found her, especially all my sisters. They all love her to.

When I got to Cassiel she was telling me that I should tell Clary about the wedding. I said I will when the time is right. After discussing and planning we are done.

I head back home to my mate. When I get home, I see there is an hour before sunset. Clary must not have heard me come home so I decide to look for her. I look in her art studio, the hill, the t.v. room, and our bedroom. She wasn't on the hill or in any of the rooms.

I was starting to get worried when I heard metal hit something soft. I followed the sound ready to protect my little angel. What I see amazes me. There in the training room is Clary training. She seems to not have heard or noticed me.

I go over to where she is not making a sound and stand behind her. When her hand with the blade comes up, I grab the blade from her hand. That seemed to get her attention on me. I smile at her when she turns around to face me.

Clary's POV*

When I reached my hand with the sword up something grabs it out on my hand. I turn around to see Raziel smiling at me. I realize that I have been in here until he came home.

"So when I was gone you trained?" He asked me still smiling.

"No, I came in her last." I told him and kissed his cheek.

"Then, what all did you do?" He said while putting the blade back

"First, I saw what my mom and stepdad were up to. Second, I went to the art studio. Third, I swam in the lake. Fourth, I took a nap. Then I came in here." I said as he came back over to me.

He thought for a moment before he asked, "What did you draw?"

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?"

"Show me." He said, to some it might sound as a command.

"Then come with me." I said while taking his hand in mine.

I lead the way to my art studio and opened the door. I went to the round table and grabbed the drawing and painting while Raziel watched my movements. Raziel walked towards me and I gave him the paper and canvas. He is pleased to see that they have him in it.

He set them down and pulled me towards him. He puts hi mouth by my ear and whispers, "I see that I don't stray from your mind."

He licked the shell of my ear and I moaned. He pulls back and kissed my cheek before he says, "Let's go to bed." He takes my hand and leads me to our bed.

We change and get into bed. Raziel pulls me against him and wraps an arm around my waist. I put an arm over his torso. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

 **An: I know this chapter might not be to good but I had to write this for the direction I going with remember the questions and it would help if you answer them and any other questions I ask all of you. Thanks for reading.**


	5. The Surprises

Chapter 5

 **An: I know I haven't updated for a while but I was waiting on you guys to answer the question(s). But no one did ): I have decided that Clary will get a steele but I don't know about Raziel's nickname. I am counting on you for the nickname!**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

The Next Day

Clary's POV

I woke up to Raziel telling me to wake up. He must have sensed I was awake because he stopped. He told me we were going somewhere so I take a shower and get dressed. I look at the time and see that it is 11:55 am.

I go over to Raziel, who is sitting on the bed, and I sit in his lap. His arms wrap around my waist to bring me closer to him and I put my head on his shoulder. "We are to Earth, Clary." He tells me.

I look at him surprised. "Really? Why?" I asked confused.

"Yes really and you will see."

"When are we leaving?"

"Now." He says and in a flash of light we are on Earth.

I recognized the trees and the buildings around us. We are in Central Park, NY. Raziel takes my hand leads me to the Institute. I am confused as to why we are here but I don't question him. We enter the doors and go to the elevator. The doors open and Raziel pushes the button to go up.

When the doors open, I see Church sleeping. Church opens his eyes and looks at us. Church rubs his head against my leg and I scratched his head. Raziel pulls on my hand a little and leads me to my old room.

He opens the door and lets go of my hand. He goes to the nightstand by the bed. He opens the drawer and pulls out my steele.

"This is why we came." He said to me while handing my steele to me.

"Thank you, Raziel!" I tell him and peck his lips.

"Your welcome, love."

We walk out the Institute, hand in hand. He takes me back to Central Park. When we get there I see someone that is sparkly. Magnus. I turn my head and see he is heading back to his apartment.

Raziel sees that I am looking at something and he turns his head to the direction that I am looking. He sees Magnus too.

"You can say hi if you want to." Raziel whispers in my ear.

"Are you sure?" I ask him not sure if he would be okay with it.

"Yes." Is his simple reply.

"Then I will be back in a minute." I kiss his cheek and give him my steele. I go towards Magnus. Once I caught up with him, I say, "Hi Magnus!"

He looks down at me surprised. "Biscuit, what are you doing here?" He asks me.

"To get something." I tell him.

"Are you sure that is why and not to tell me you are pregnant." He says while looking for my reaction.

"I-I-I am pre-pregnant?!" I stuttered out shocked and happily.

"You didn't know?"

"No, but do you know how much?" I told him.

"You are three days pregnant." He tells me after he is done concentrating.

"Thank you Magnus. I have to go now. Bye." He pulls me in for a hug and I hug him back.

"Alright. Go then and bye." He let's me go and I walk back to Raziel.

"So you are pregnant. Good!" He tells me and I already knew he could hear the conversation when I walked over to Magnus. "I like the tought of you carrying my child." He smiles at me and hugs me. He gives me my steele back.

"Can we go back home now?" I ask him and he nods.

In a bright flash of light we are back home on our bed. I see that it is 12:30 pm. He picks me up and gently twirls me. He puts me down and his wings cover me so I couldn't move away from him. I move closer to him.

"I want you to be careful. I don't want to see you or the baby hurt." He tells me sternly.

"I will." I tell him and stroke his wings with my hands.

"Alright." He moves his wings when I moved my hands away from them. I put my steele on the nightstand and go to the bed so I can lay down. Raziel moves next to me. "Anything you need tell me." He puts an arm around my stomach protectively.

"I will Raziel and I will take it easy. I won't wear myself out."

"Good." He kissed the top of my head and pulls me closer. "Clary?"

"Yes?"

"Remember yesterday I told you that I had a few things to do?"

"Yes."

"I had to go to a meeting and talk to my sister, Cassiel. The meeting was about two things. One of the two things were about how to train you but seeing as your pregnant you won't be able to train. I was talking to Cassiel about our wedding. You do know we are getting married?"

"Yes, I just don't know when."

"The next time I speak with Cassiel about our wedding you should come."

"Alright." I say when a yawn escapes my lips.

I felt a rumble in Raziel's chest. "Rest dear Clarissa."

My eye lids get heavy and I welcome the darkness of sleep.

Magnus's POV

After Clary left*

I was heading back to my apartment when my phone rang. The screen read 'Jace'. I rolled my eyes and answered on the third ring.

"What do you want?" I asked the blonde shadowhunter annoyed.

"Come to the Institute now!" He said worriedly.

"Alright I'm on my way." I told him and hung up.

I turned down a street that goes in the opposite direction of my apartment and soon I am at the Institute. I go up to the doors and see that Jace is waiting for me.

"Finally your here! Hurry." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him but follow him. He lead me to Clary's old bedroom. When I enter I can feel that two powerful angels were here. I look around the room and see that Luke, Jocelyn, Alec, Izzy, Simon and Maryse are also in the room. They were all on edge.

"Now you know why I called you here?" Jace asked.

I thought back to when I was taking to Clary she said she came down to get something. "All of you need to calm down. It was just Clary and probably Raziel." I tell them and they look at me shocked.

"What do you mean by that and how would you know?" Jocelyn asked me confused.

"I was on my way back to my apartment when Clary came up to me. I asked her what she was doing and she said and I quote 'to get something'. I wasn't sure if she was lying because I sensed that there was two heartbeat coming from her." I told her.

Everyone's jaw dropped when I said the last sentence. Jace looked furious, Simon angry, Izzy happy, Jocelyn horrified, Luke terrified, and Alec and Maryse looked shocked.

"M-m-my d-da-daughter i-is pre-pregnant?!" Jocelyn almost fainted when she finished talking.

"Yes she is. She didn't even know until I told her." By now Jace was seething.

"No! You are lying, you have to be!" Simon yelled and Jace nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry but it is the truth weather you like to or not." I told them.

With that I left the Institute and went back to my apartment.

Jace's POV

After Magnus left*

When Magnus said that Clary was pregnant my heart broke knowing it wasn't mine but the angel's that took her from me. Now I know there is no chance of me getting my Clary back. She is Raziel's Clary now and forever.

I left Clary's old bedroom and went to mine. I closed the door and went to my bed. I rarely cry and today I cried my heart out. I will never find someone like Clary again. Izzy and Alec come in and try to comfort me.

I ended up crying myself to sleep.

 **An: Poor Jace! I feel bad for Jace and I wrote that. I think that I will write 2-4 more chapters then I will be done. And I can finish the other two stories or start another story. Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6

 **An: I have decided that Raziel will NOT have a nickname. If anyone has any questions about anything then don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

The next morning

Clary's POV

I wake up and see Raziel at his desk in our bedroom. I get up and carefully stretch. I can feel eyes watching me intently so I turn around and look at Raziel. I walk over to him and he gently pulls me down on his lap.

"I have to talk with Cassiel. Would you like to join me?" I can tell he wants me to go not just because he wants me to. It is because I am carrying our child and he wants to make sure he can protect me and the baby from harm.

"I would love to join you." I tell him and he smiles lovingly at me.

He kisses my forehead. I get up and take a shower letting the water run all over my body. I clean my skin and wash my hair. I rinse the soap off and get out, pulling on my robes. I walk out of the bathroom and see Raziel looking out the window.

I walk over to him and trace a feather on one of his wings with my finger. He feels me tracing a feather and turns around. He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He asked me in that angelic voice I love so much.

"Yes." I reply and we walk outside.

He takes my hand in his and we fly up in the air. He leads me to where I am guessing Cassiel lives. We land and a female angel with gold eyes and straight brown hair that goes down to her lower back come out of the house.

"Raziel, you told her. Good." She says to her brother and smiles at me. "Your pregnant, that's great." She walks over to me and hugs me gently so she doesn't hurt the baby.

"Why don't we work on the wedding?" Raziel says and Cassiel leads us to a room with wedding plans everywhere.

"Raziel and I have almost everything done. We just need to get you something to wear and go over everything with you." Cassiel informed me.

I nodded at her. We went over everything and got the right robes to wear to Raziel and I's wedding. The wedding is in three days and everything is ready.

"Bye, Clarissa and brother." Cassiel told us.

"Bye, sister." Raziel told Cassiel.

"Bye, Cassiel." I told the female angel.

We went back home and I went to the art studio. I hear Raziel's footsteps behind me. I grab a canvas and put it on the easel and Raziel sits in a chair at the table.

I start to draw us at the hill with our wings spread out to the fullest. When I am done, I start to paint it. I finish and Raziel comes over to look at it.

"That is amazing, Clary." He tells me while moving his hands up and down my arms.

"Thank you." I relax at his touch.

"It is getting late. We should go to sleep." I nod and he picks me up.

He carries me to the bed and puts us in our night robes. We lay down face to face and Raziel puts a hand on my stomach. His other arm is around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep.

Three days later *The wedding day*

I am wearing a golden robe that exposes the skin over my heart. I walk down the aisle towards one of the few people I have truly loved. When I get to the alter Raziel helps me up. We put the wedded union rune on each other's heart and wrist.

'We will be together for eternity now and no one can tear us apart. I wouldn't want it any other way!' I thought.

The ceremony was over and all the angels congratulated us on getting married. They are all happy for Raziel to find his true love, me. When they were done Raziel picked me up and flew us to our home. He carried me to our bedroom and laid me down on the bed.

He gets on me so he is straddling my hips. He leans down and kisses me fiercely. I kiss him with just as much fierceness and my hands go to his hair. My fingers get tangled in his curls. He pulls back and attacks my neck.

He kiss, sucks, bites, and lick my neck everywhere while I moan and whimper. I pull his hair every once in a while and get earned with a groan from him. He pull back and puts his mouth near my ear and whispers, "Sadly I have to stop because you are pregnant. But I will make it up to you once our baby is born." I nod sadly and take my hands out of his hair. He gets our night robes.

He takes his wedding robes off and put on his night robes. I get up and do the same thing he did. Then I laid back down. He lays down beside me.

"I love so much." I tell him.

"I love you too, my angel." He replies.

He moves closer to me so that I am right beside him. I turn my head to him so I can kiss him one more time for the night. I snuggle into his side as his arms wrap around me, bringing me even closer to him. I put my arm over his torso and we fall asleep as newlyweds in each other's arms.

 **An: I know the wedding part was terrible but I don't know what to put there. In my story angels don't need to eat so I didn't put a cake in. I have decided that I will do one more chapter and I might do I sequel some other time. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Epilogue: The Baby

Epilogue

 **An: This is the last chapter but I might do a sequel please don't be mad if this is a short chapter. I have two other stories you can check out they are: Demi-gods and Shadow Hunters and Clary the Warlock Shadowhunter.**

9 months later *the baby's birth*

Clary's POV

I was in the t.v. room with my husband, Raziel, when I felt a pain in my lower area. I look down to see that my water just broke.

Raziel must have known something was wrong because he asked me, "Clare-bear, are you okay?"

"My water broke." I tell him as calmly as I could.

He takes me to our bed and laid me down carefully. He called for Cassiel and a few other of his sisters to help me deliver our baby. Raziel gets on the bed behind me. They tell me when to push and that the baby is almost out.

"One more push and it is out!" Cassiel tells me. "Push... Now!

I push with everything I have and I hear crying. A sign that the baby is alive and out.

"You have a healthy baby girl!" Cassiel says happily and hands my daughter to me.

She has a sheen of red curly hair and when she opens her eyes I see that she has gold eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Ariel, one of Raziel's sisters that helped me deliver my baby, asked.

Raziel and I have chosen the names Rosalina if it was a girl and Zachariah if it was a boy. **(An: I know these aren't good angel names but it is my story. So why the hell not?)**

"Rosalina." Raziel and I say at the same time.

I give Rosalina to Raziel and tell him that I am tired. He puts our daughter to sleep and in her crib. Raziel thanks his sisters for helping and they leave.

Raziel lays down next to me and he falls asleep after a moment. I fall asleep last with, 'I have my own family now!' as my last thought.

 **An: I know this is short for the last chapter. Remember I might make a sequel to this. Thank you for reading. A special thanks to the ones who gave me ideas and/or advice.**


End file.
